Pinescone Oneshots
by JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: Dipper x Wirt oneshots. Feel free to put a request as a review or PM!
1. Prologue

PPut a request if you like! This story is open! Time to put some ooneshots of my own, too.


	2. Oh No

_Wirt loves to write poetry, as those who truly know him have knowledge of so, but when he notices the poems become more increasingly about a certain "Pine Tree'', he searches to find the truth. By not approaching the situation properly, of course_.

Wirt smirked at his newest work, finding it something he could be proud of. Maybe one day he'd work up the courage to present it to his best friend, Dipper. Like he always promised the other that he would, and then would back out of it.

 _What was this even about anyway?_

He knew he was thinking about the aforementioned friend as he wrote it - most of his work was based from real life - but what did he just write?

Mumbling random combinations of letters, he bit down on his thumb nail, looking over the work.

 _Oh, how he perfects the color of brown with those bright eyes, a rather dull color turned to beauty._

Well, it was true. He had always admired his eyes. Nothing romantic about that, right?

 _And nothing could ever compare to a voice like his, neither too robust or too soft - just as melodic as one could ever dream of._

He did listen to Dipper ramble a lot. Maybe it was just a rather paraphrased version of that. **Right.**

After a short while of reading, Wirt cursed under his breath as he soon ran out of reasons for these words, slowly concluding them to become words of feelings for the other teen. **Wait.**

 _ **Wait.**_

He didn't actually have feelings for Dipper, right? Maybe this was all a misunderstanding. He **surely** couldn't feel like the way he used to for Sarah.

Unless he did.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

Clumsily getting out of the chair he was sitting on, Wirt got out of his room, doing his best to dodge the toys Greg had left on the ground. Making his way to the rather rustic-themed kitchen his mom had designed, he got a glass of water and sat down, doing his best to calm himself.

Mumbling a few strands of _don't worry_ 's and _it's fine_ 's, he jumped up at the sound of the doorbell. Rushing to the door, he opened it without thinking, only to find the friend he'd been stressing over. Running a hand through his own dark locks, he forced himself to smile. "Oh, hey Dipper."

Dipper smiled softly, hugging his jacket closer to himself. Winter was rather cold this time around. "Hey, Wirt. Can... can I come in?"

Wirt nodded his head quickly, letting Dipper in and shutting the door. "Sorry. I completely forgot how cold it is out there..."

Dipper shook his head, replying; "It's okay, man. I would forget about it myself."

Wirt smiled awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "Okay, uh, good. So, why did you walk through the snow to get here anyway? Did Mabel leave her headband here again or something?"

Dipper chuckled lightly, looking away. Well, that certainly blew his cover. "I just wanted to visit you. Without Mabel being Mabel and stuff, y'know?"

Wirt nodded his head in agreement, turning toward the door to his room. "I have that game we played last time. If you want to play that or something."

"A-actually, I came to talk to you about something that needs to be said. Can we... go to your room to talk?"

Wirt turned back to him, pausing in thought. What was so important that he couldn't talk here? Glancing to his side he saw Greg playing with his frog, Jason Funderburker. Looking back to Dipper, he nodded his head once more. "Sure..."

Holding back one of his tendencies to say a few lines of poetry, Wirt led him to his room, quickly putting away his most recent work. Dipper certainly didn't need to see that. Sitting down on his desk chair, he spun around to face Dipper, who sat on his bed. "So... what was it you needed?"

Dipper chuckled nervously, wiping his rather sweaty hands on his jeans. "Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you... and, it's really crazy, trust me. Like, I can't believe that I would actually... it's _different_ , I mean... ugh, I'm rambling..."

Wirt raised an eyebrow, worried that Dipper wasn't quite sure he was ready to say anything yet. "You don't _have_ to tell me, Dipper. It can wait."

Dipper shook his head quickly. "No, uh, it needs to be said. I... I like someone. And I'm afraid to tell them."

Wirt's heart fell, and he grasped at his own sweater slightly. Oh, how he'd give almost anything to be whomever it was Dipper liked. Sighing, looked towards his feet. This couldn't be happening. "I see... I... do you mind telling me who it is?"

Dipper flushed red at the question, eyes quickly darting to the side of the room. "I mean, I _could_ , but I, uh..." He took a deep breath and stood up, stepping close to where Wirt sat. "I could just show you."

As soon as Wirt looked up, his eyes met Dipper's. "I, uh, what do you mean by that? They a-aren't here, are they?"

"They are actually. They... they're sitting right in front of me."

Wirt flushed red in realization, uttering out a simple: "O-oh..."

Dipper took in another deep breath before speaking. This was so hard to ask. "Do you mind if I try something?"

Wirt wanted to question what he meant exactly, but nodded his head before he could do so. Eyes locked on the other.

Dipper rested his hand on Wirt's cheek before pressing a soft and quick kiss to his lips. Stepping away soon afterwards.

"I really like you," Wirt blurted out, taking in nervous, shaky breaths.

"Me, too," Dipper replied, looking downwards. He was way too nervous to look at Wirt now. "You didn't mind that I...?"

"No, no, I didn't... we... we, uh, we should do that again sometime, I think."

Dipper looked up, smirking. "I still have time before I have to be home, you know..."

 _End._


	3. Magic

Dipper was wholeheartedly excited that and his brother could join he and his twin on their trip to Gravity Falls, he truly was.

Save the part where he had some explaining to do.

Dipper had always been a naturally nervous person, but when he and Wirt had started dating, his awkwardness somehow doubled. He blabbered and stuttered more than usual, was afraid of his parents meeting Wirt, even took strange extremes to make sure his boyfriend never visited his house. Wirt took the situation as simple nervousness - it would be a lie to say he wasn't incredibly nervous and shaky around the other as well - but he couldn't help but find himself suspicious. Especially when Dipper suggested that they should have a private talk the day before the trip. Dipper wasn't going to break up with him, right?

Fixing the collar on his polo shirt - it was a shame he couldn't wear his sweater vest; it was way too warm for that - he sat down on the bench, waiting for Dipper. He was early, so he might be here a while. There was a possibility that Mabel would have wanted to tag along, after all. Sitting on that concrete bench for about ten minutes, he found himself grinning at the sight of Dipper. Dark eyes watching as the other sat down, he intertwined his own shaky fingers with the others, earning an adorable giggle from the other along with a bright blush. "Hey, Dip.''

Dipper smiled in response, too busy trying to formulate the proper words to say to even reply with a simple 'hey'. Squeezing Wirt's hand, he looked over to the other. After a minute or two of trying to speak, he finally asked the question that he'd been mulling over in his head; ''If... if I were to tell you that Gravity Falls has supernatural beings, would you believe me?"

Well, Wirt certainly didn't know how to reply to that. How could he tell if Dipper was being serious or not? Sighing, Wirt went with his gut decision and nodded his head. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he'd believe anything Dipper said. Heck, if Dipper said that it was raining candy and icing he'd believe him. "Yeah, I would."

Dipper's eyes lit up at that, and he started going on and on about his trips to Gravity Falls back in middle school, how the author was great uncle, how he raised the dead, how Bill Cipher possessed his body - he told him about everything he was afraid to speak of in fear of being bullied for telling 'tall tales'. It felt as if a weight was lifted off of his chest, laughing at the light feeling. Of course, it wouldn't last long. "But, uh, that's not all I have to tell you, Wirt..."

Wirt's eyebrows knitted together with worry, brown-black eyes searching for some sign of happiness in the situation once more. "What is it?" He hoped this wasn't going to lead to something bad. What if Dipper wasn't into guys anymore? What if he was dating another? What if The Beast was going to take his soul? What if-

''I'm not a human.''

Well, that wasn't even close to any of Wirt's conspiracies. Heck, it wasn't even surprising considering all the circumstances. But, still, he found himself asking the dumbfounded question he feared; "What?"

Dipper's eyes cast down to his feet, sighing. "I'm a wizard-witch-thing. I'm not a human, Wirt, okay? And I get it if you don't want to be with me anymore. Or even be my friend. I... I shouldn't be hiding things from you..."

Wirt chewed on his lip, shaky hands gently turning Dipper's head toward his. "Th... there's no way I'd ever leave you for that! You're perfect the way you are," he reassured, stutter-y and voice shaking, but he was sure the point had gotten across when Dipper smiled that beautiful smile of his. "I... I love you."

Dipper giggled, wrapping his arms around Wirt's neck. This couldn't be real. Not one bit. Even if it wasn't, there was no way Dipper was going to miss out on this - on everything he'd ever dreamed of. "I love you, too," he muttered, slight doubt in his voice, but he shook it off with a grin. "So, uh, is there any possibility that, maybe, you just might want kiss me? I... I mean, not that we have to, I was just thinking that it could be a possibility. Agh, I'm not even sticking to the plan anymore!"

Wirt couldn't help but giggle at Dipper's nervousness. Not that he wasn't nervous. "I think I could try that," he replied, blushing and grinning all the same. Noses bumping at first, he tilted his head and closed his eyes...

Dipper frowned as his eyes opened, running a hand through his messy hair. Eyes narrowing at Bill, who cackled in his mind. "You sick freak! I... I thought he actually was there!" He shook as he cried, shivering at the old memories with his love.

Wirt had died years ago due to magic.

Dipper's magic.


	4. Dates

Wirt and Dipper, trying to have a nice romantic evening at Wirt's, but Greg keeps getting in the way, because he's just an innocent little kid and doesn't realize his brother is on a date.

Requested by yaoibutter420

Dipper smiled, giggling as Wirt pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Wirt! Greg's sitting right there," he reminded through his bright red blush, light brown eyes glancing at Wirt's younger brother. There was no escape from either one of their siblings, it seemed.

Wirt simply shrugged at Dipper's complaints, but couldn't fight the blush on his face as well. Turning to look at Greg, he sighed. The little boy just didn't seem to get it. Then again, he'd never work up the courage to say it was a date. Just thinking about saying it within earshot of his parents made him blush even more. If they heard about it, he'd never hear the end of it. They didn't even know that he was dating Dipper - let alone a guy. They'd probably have his head on a platter if they knew. Which made this whole thing even more risky. Turning back to Dipper, he decided to tell the other of their situation. He had the right to know, after all. "Dipper, I... my parents... they probably wouldn't like this..."

Dipper could only raise an eyebrow, taking note that this was completely out of the blue. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he spoke, saying; "O... okay? I mean... don't worry about it, Wirt. It's not like we're obligated to say that we're... well, you know."

Greg spun around, his everlasting bright smile on his face. "You're what? I wanna know! So then it could be a rock fact!" he explained, pulling out a rock that was drawn on with crayons. He made this rock himself, after all.

Wirt's eye twitched before coming up with something close to the solution. "We're best friends, that's what."

Dipper wanted to question what he meant by that - they technically hadn't really said what they were - but stopped himself before he could. That was something they could discuss on their own time. "Y-yeah... best friends."

Greg frowned. "It doesn't look like it. You guys are holding hands," he pointed out, only for them to quickly yank their hands away fro. the others. "And you guys hang out a lot. That makes sense, I guess. Sometimes I hold hands with my friends, too. I wish they could come to my house." He fell back onto the carpet. "You're really quiet. And that's a rock fact!" he attempted, lifting the rock into the air, clutching good ol' Jason Funderburker to his chest, finding himself too lazy to get up and show them the rock directly.

Dipper smirked at the sight of Greg, but upon looking at his watch, his face quickly fell. "Agh... I need to get home really soon," he stated, getting up to go grab his stuff, Wirt following him to help out.

"Already?" Wirt asked before turning to his brother and warning: "Stay right here."

The two didn't say a word as they went to the parlor to grab Dipper's stuff, the awkwardness from earlier somehow drafting into every room they went through. Suddenly, Wirt stopped, grasping Dipper's hand gently to get him to do so too. "Look, Dip, I'm sorry about earlier, okay? We... we're not still just friends..."

"Then what are we?" Dipper tried to snap back, but his tone faltered halfway through. Wirt looked silent - clueless, even - as he stood there for a moment, contemplating his choices. "Well?" Dipper managed to add, the little patience he had at the moment shining through.

Wirt sighed before pulling Dipper into a hug, arms wrapped around the other's waist. "I... I love you. And if I can say that, then I can say this - you're most definitely my boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay," Dipper agreed, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. Excitedly, he broke the hug and pressed a kiss to Wirt's lips, in eyeshot of Greg, who gasped.

"Best friends kiss, too? That's weird, don't you think, Jason?"

Both Dipper and Wirt squeaked and faces turned horribly red. Wirt was the first to stutter. "I... uh, Greg! D-don't talk so l-loud! Mom and Dad are in the other room..."

Dipper refused to speak, rushing to the parlor to grab his things. There was no way he could ever face Greg again any time soon.


	5. Snowflakes

_Dipper and Wirt, through some turn of events, end up cuddling together one cold winter night, and watch the snow fall together._

 _Requested by yaoibutter429_

Dipper's eyes flashed to the window, lips pressing into a line at the sight of snow. It was coming down pretty fast. At this rate, he'd have to stay over at Wirt's.

Not that he would mind.

Sending a text to his parents, who agreed that he should stay at his friend's house, he turned to Wirt, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. "It's snowing. And that means that I have to stay here. Your parents won't mind that, right?"

Wirt shook his head, smirking all the while. He was utterly excited that his best friend could stay over, not to mention his best friend _that actually shared feelings with him_. He slowly reached out for Dipper's hand at the thought, and the other quickly met the distance, fingers intertwining into a way that made their hearts beat fast and their faces turn bright shades of red. Breathy grins ensuing as well.

Dipper decided it was high time to speak after about five minutes of silence, turning to Wirt, the other jumping slightly at the sudden movement, but turning to the other as well. "Do... do you think it would be weird if I said I love you? I- I mean, it's not like we're actually dating, but I really like you, and-"

" _No._ It's not... weird," Wirt interrupted, causing Dipper's awkward smile to return to his features. Wirt practically melted at that - oh, how he loved that smile of Dipper's. It was just _perfect_.

"O-okay..." Dipper murmured, pulling his hand away from Wirt's and turning himself fully to face the other. "Then, I, uh, love you."

"I love you, too," Wirt resounded, confidence in his tone, but his actions were completely different, eyes cast to the side and sweaty hands being wiped onto his slacks. By those actions, he seemed nervous - and he certainly was. Forcing himself to face Dipper fully, his hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones, and a soft smirk grazed his lips. He just loved these moments with Dipper. But the sweetness of the moment ended when the other turned to look at the snow, noting that it was pretty thick out there. Which was true, but was the least of Wirt's interest, finding himself invested in the one peering out the window. Not like that was a new realization, however.

Wirt found himself sitting beside Dipper, watching the snowflakes flutter and fall to the ground. Eventually, sitting side by side turned into cuddling, Dipper's arms wrapped around Wirt's waist and Wirt's arms loosely wrapped around Dipper's neck.

Dipper was invested in marveling the beauty of the snow itself, but the only beauty Wirt's eyes laid on was Dipper himself.


	6. Boo

_Dipper and Wirt staying over at one or the others house, but keep hearing spooky paranormal sounds._

 _Requested by yaoibutter429_

Dipper clutched his pullover hoodie closer to himself at the sound of a low growl, turning to Wirt, who seemed startled as well. Sleepovers at Dipper's house weren't usually _this_ scary, but that had obviously changed this time around. At least, the two thought so.

Wirt fumbled with their flashlight, letting a hand grip onto Dipper's own out of compulsiveness and fear. "I _swear_ , if Mabel is pranking us, we should pay her back." He still needed to get her back from the time she purposely walked in on the two making out just to get a rise out of Dipper. She seemed jealous - she wasn't in a relationship at the moment, after all. It seemed safe to deduct it down to that reasoning. At least in Wirt's opinion.

The young poet pulled his boyfriend close, hoping for it to lessen the fear in the other, but it seemed a bit hypocritical. His heart felt like it was going to explode at the pace it was going. Mumbling a few strands of poetry under his breath, Wirt huffed when Dipper started to giggle. "Dipper, there's nothing funny about my poetry, an-"

"You were saying poetry about me again, weren't you?"

Wirt flushed, knowing the other had caught him in the act. Letting go of Dipper's hand, he crossed his arms. "Maybe, maybe not. Not like you'd ever get to know. I'm horrible at poetry!"

"That's a complete and utter lie and you know it," Dipper retorted, scowling as he looked up at the other. "You're amazing at poetry."

"But don't you remember what Mrs. Ta-"

"Just forget about our stinking English teacher's opinion! Don't you trust _my_ opinion?!"

Wirt sighed, laying back onto the bed. After a few beats of silence, he finally replied:

"Yes..."

"Then stop worrying about it," Dipper replied softly, laying beside the fellow teen.

Wirt pressed a kiss to the other's cheek, earning one of those adorable giggles. "Okay, fine." He paused for a moment, almost lost in thought, but finally found the exact words he was looking for. "I love you."

Dipper's eyes widened at that, but he couldn't help but smile. "I... I love you, too."


	7. Just Do It

_Hey guys! Just to let you all know, I've sstarted a fourm for Dipper and Bipper. Go ask them twenty million questions for me!_


End file.
